Irken Invaders
The Irken Invaders are the best of the best Irken Elite soldiers. Only an Irken Elite soldier can become an Invader. Description They are trained in every way the Irken Empire has to offer and more; experts in planetary infiltration and espionage, Invaders have the capability to conquer their assigned planet single-handedly, after enough information has been gathered, thus eliminating any possible threat before the actual invasion begins. The Invaders are equipped with a small, single-piloted ship and a tiny capsule that can unpack into a fully dynamic Base of Operations. The ship also provides a device that allows the invader to disguise him/herself, and blend in with their assigned planet's native inhabitants. They are also given a SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval) Unit to assist in gathering information about the planet's weaknesses. Once they have their base and disguises finished, they learn about and exploit the planet's weaknesses with help from their SIR Unit; when the planet is sufficiently undermined, the Invaders call in the Irken Armada to finish the job by razing the planet's surface with the Organic Sweep. How Zim became an Invader In the episode "The Frycook What Came from All That Space", it's proved that Zim once truly was an Irken Invader, as when the Control Brain re-encodes him, it shows his status as being an Invader before being changed to Fast Food Drone. This is also shown in the unfinished episode "The Trial", when it shows Zim's history. Zim tried to get out of his underground training classes with the help of Skoodge, so it's unknown how he managed to be allowed to take the test. However, what is known is that he passed the test on Devastis and became an Irken Elite, making his way to Invader class. During Operation Impending Doom, when Zim went on a rampage with a Frontline BattleMech, he apparently blew up all the other Invaders. Presumably, the Invaders present for Operation Impending Doom II were an entirely new class. Facts of Doom *Despite the fact that Invaders are supposed to spend all their time on their assigned planets unless otherwise ordered, several are among the crowd that oversees the Organic Sweep of planet Blorch in "Battle of the Planets", and several Invaders are present on the Massive in "Hobo 13", where they take part in the betting pool regarding Zim's potential death. This suggests that either these Invaders had all completed their missions and subsequently rejoined the Armada, or that actual Invaders are allowed to travel between their assignments at will. *It's stated that Zim blew up all the other Invaders who partook in Operating Impending Doom. However, as he and Skoodge were in training together, Skoodge was presumably, like Zim, already an Invader by that point. If so, he at least survived Zim's rampage, which suggests that perhaps other Invaders active at the time did so as well. *Alternatively, it could mean that Zim may not have killed all the invaders but some were in a near death condition, possibly to the point where they no longer could be of service to the Irken Armada. See also *Irken Jobs *List Of Irken Invaders Category:Irken Jobs Category:Irken Empire Category:Irken Society Category:Things Zim has destroyed Category:Irken Elites